A weird moment in Final Fantasy History!
by Rudeka and Grim Reaper
Summary: This is my first final fantasy 7 fic ever!Enjoy!T because Im peronoid!Spelling suuuuuuuuuuuuuucks!


Disclaimer:I do not own Final fantasy seven,any final fantasy or anything.

Im a Cloti.

Hehe.

There she was. Sweeping the dust covered floor. The fact that a thick layer of dust covered most of the area and items was not a good sign of buisness for Seventh Heavan. Although, Tifa Lockhart was very thankfull for the lack of beer stains and shards of alcohal vessels. But a good customer every once and a while would be nice. One that wasn't Barret, who constantly spew cusswords from his mouth in front of Marlene and Denzel and left his adopted daughter in Tifas loving and reliable care. He didn't trust any other daycare,nightcare or school. Barret would come by very often, attempting to help her small buisness by informing others of its existence. But not many came. And the only ones who even considered were the ones who had heard of Tifa. They wished to go there for more then just beer, but were very dissapointed when they saw that she changed her clothing. Sometimes, when things started getting bad, they were kicked out or worse by a certain blonde motorcyclist. Yeah, usually worse. Cloud gave her some of the money that he earned from his delivery service. It was more successful. She was worried about Cloud. His visits were getting shorter and shorter. Now,he only visited around twice every two weeks. To tell you the truth, he was the only person she really wanted to come. But little did she know, her wish was on the verge of becoming reality when the twenty-three-year-old blond, very akwardly walked through the front door. Like deer caught in the headlights, they just stared. And stared. Finaly, Cloud broke the silence, only to make the situation more awkward.

"Um..." he said to the young bartender, not keeping eye contact

"I-um-I needed...some socks..."

Tifa dropped the broom she was once gripping very tightly in surprise.

"S-S-" she studdered "Socks?"

"Um-" he blurted "itsokayifyoudonthaveanyIlljustbegoingnow."

He spun around really fast and began to reach for the door knob. He giggled it a few times, panicking. But then he realised he was turning it the wrong direction. A small silence expanded through out the room as he slowly began to turn the door nob the correct way.

But Tifa heard him. She still had his socks kept safe, all orginized in a box in her room so that no one could ruin them if he needed them.

"W-wait!" she said to him before he left her bar.

He stopped. This was her chance.

"Wait here, okay?"

She rushed away and dissapeared into her to her room. She had to be quick for her fear of him leaveing quite suddenly was building up. She quickly grabbed the box and nearly slipped out of the room as she rushed out the room door and as quickly as she possibly could,without even looking, ran to her childhood friend.

"Here!"she blurted, holding the box.

To her suprise, no one answered, but that was very much like didnt talk much. Unfortunately, she looked up by lifting her head, only to see thet he wasn't there. She spun around the room, quickly, just to be certain, but he was no were to be seen. He was gone. She hung her head slightly as she turned around, heading back to her room, to put the socks back in thier original place. Under her before she made it into the hallway,she stopped, for she had heard a sound. The sound of something plastic hitting the floor. But, what was funny about this occurence was that it happened again. And again. The final one was fallowed up by a "stupid". She recognized that voice. All too well, to be exact. She, once again, burst from the hallway, sock box in hand,only to see a rather pathetic stood in the corner of the kitchen,in that spot next to the sink,carfully,attempting to shuve the broom thet Tifa droped back into the ,it would not seem to stay up,in its rightful ,it would continuoisly fall on the hard bar was not the Tifa was ever so happy thet this time,he finaly if it was just for socks,this was a big event.

"Cloud?"Tifa asked to draw his attention.

Strangely enough,it slowly and akwardly turned around to face the bartender of the seventh hevan.

"Y-you.."he muttered in his usual "Cloudish" tone,without keeping eye contact"droped...the broom..I didnt want anyone to trip".

"Oh no!"Tifa cut him off"Its fine".


End file.
